1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable cardboard doghouses of a collapsible construction and more particularly pertains to assembling and collapsing reusable houses for indoor pets which are of a lightweight, one-piece design.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable pet houses is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable pet houses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing pets with portable and/or collapsible houses to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses various types of doghouses. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,223 to Holland discloses a cardboard house for pets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,713 to Hawley discloses a collapsible dog house.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,593 to Dunn discloses a portable dog house.
U.S. Pat. Des. Nos. 317,665 to Marshall and 257,493 to Lodrick disclose ornamental designs for doghouses.
In this respect, the disposable cardboard doghouses of a collapsible construction according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assembling and collapsing reusable houses for indoor pets which are of a lightweight, one-piece design.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved disposable cardboard doghouses of a collapsible construction which can be used for assembling and collapsing reusable houses for indoor pets which are of a lightweight, one-piece design. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.